


Простое человеческое сочувствие

by Гейфилд (Gayfield)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Food Service, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biker Keith (Voltron), Cock Piercing, Exes, Explicit Language, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Piercings, Porn With Plot, Romance, fastburn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayfield/pseuds/%D0%93%D0%B5%D0%B9%D1%84%D0%B8%D0%BB%D0%B4
Summary: AU, в котором в ресторанчик Ханка звонит припозднившийся клиент и рыдает в трубку, и Ханк слишком добрый, чтобы отказать ему в доставке тройного карри, а Кит удачно решает проявить сочувствие.
Relationships: Matt Holt/Keith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Простое человеческое сочувствие

_LMFAO — Sexy And I Know It_

— Очень надо! — Голос Ханка в трубке становится умоляющим. — Последний заказ, а Лэнс уже укатил и трубку не берёт! Я бы отвёз, но тачка в ремонте, сам знаешь! 

Закатив глаза, Кит сбрасывает звонок и разворачивает мотоцикл. 

— Только быстро, — говорит он, перешагнув порог пиццерии. — В форму переодеваться не буду, даже не проси. 

— Да какая разница! — отмахивается Ханк и пихает ему в руки огромный бокс, замотанный в фольгу. — Парень звонил аж в слезах, такой голодный! Станет он смотреть, во что ты одет! Я бы отказал ему за минуту до закрытия, да жаль стало беднягу. Как он до утра дотянет без тройного карри? 

— Твоя доброта тебя погубит, — сурово говорит Кит. — Клиенты из тебя верёвки вьют! 

— Классный прикид! — подхалимски кричит Ханк ему вслед. 

В том, что Ханк вьёт верёвки из Кита, Кит ни за что не признается, но что есть, то есть. 

На стикере рядом с номером квартиры указано «восьмой этаж». О том, что лифт сломан, ни слова. Стиснув зубы, Кит отправляется наверх пешком — и уже на цифре три жалеет, что не переоделся в форму пиццерии. В мотоциклетном костюме топать по ступенькам жарковато. 

К шестому этажу и без того подпорченное настроение Кита портится окончательно, к восьмому он готов рвать и метать. 

Этот хрен должен ему как минимум чаевые. 

За дверью с нужным номером гремит какой-то клубный микс. Кит звонит три раза и, не дождавшись ответа, ударяет в дверь кулаком. Защитные пластины на перчатках очень кстати — получается громко. Почти сразу в глазке моргает свет. 

— Кто это? 

— Доставка! — рявкает Кит и только чудом не добавляет «блядь». 

Дверь открывается, выпустив в холл оглушительные басы, и вместе с ними на Кита обрушивается заказчик. Натурально повисает на шее, и это удивляет Кита намного сильнее, чем факт, что на нём одни трусы. 

— Извини, — тушуется Кит, — я не думал, что ты настолько голодный. 

— Ты не понимаешь, — заказчик сотрясается от рыданий и крепче стискивает его шею. — Он меня бросил! 

«Ты не понимаешь, — вспоминает Кит слова Ханка, — иногда людям сильнее, чем любая помощь, нужно простое человеческое сочувствие. Доброе слово нашему сервису ничего не стоит, зато окупается чаевыми и новыми заказами». 

— Да пошёл он на хуй, — с жаром говорит Кит. Липнущий к мокрой спине комбинезон добавляет его высказыванию должной ярости. — Мудила не понимает, кого потерял! 

По крайней мере, Кит бы не отказался, чтобы месяц назад кто-нибудь по доброй дружбе сказал ему то же самое. 

Похоже, сочувствие срабатывает — заказчик притихает и, отстранившись, заглядывает Киту в лицо. 

— Кто ты, незнакомец? — спрашивает он, размазывая по щекам слёзы. 

Его покрасневшие глаза кажутся Киту огромными, а распухший нос — необъяснимо привлекательным. 

— Я Кит, — представляется Кит, пытаясь сморгнуть наваждение. 

— Меня зовут Мэтт, — доверительно сообщает заказчик и громко шмыгает носом. — Как ты оказался у меня на пороге? 

— Я привёз тебе еду. — Кит поднимает повыше бокс с тройным карри. 

— Мой спаситель, — выдыхает Мэтт и целует Кита взасос. 

«Нормальные чаевые», — решает Кит и кладёт свободную руку ему на задницу. 

— Ну так что, — шепчет Мэтт ему в губы, — зайдёшь? 

«Если Ханк узнает, скажу, это ради хорошего отзыва на сайте», — думает Кит и кивает. 

Это не первый раз, когда насмотревшиеся порно клиенты встречают его полуголыми и предлагают секс, но сегодня вечером у Кита нет ни одной причины отказываться. 

— Ублюдок был для меня всем, — шепчет Мэтт и закусывает губу, когда Кит сгибает у него в заднице два пальца. — Я отдал ему лучшие три месяца своей жизни. 

— Сволочь, — с наслаждением говорит Кит и, закусив ворот комбинезона, расстёгивает молнию до конца. — Пусть катится в ад. 

— Знал бы ты, что он со мной вытворял. — Ресницы Мэтта снова влажнеют. 

— Что? — Кит добавляет третий палец и понижает голос. Бывший всегда говорил, что это звучит сексуально. 

— Он… — Мэтт шире разводит колени и стягивает комбинезон у Кита с плеча. — Запрещал мне прокалывать соски. 

— Говнюк! — Кит зубами расстёгивает липучки на запястьях и выворачивается из тесных рукавов. — Зато теперь ты можешь проколоть соски столько раз, сколько тебе захочется! 

— Завтра же, — решительно говорит Мэтт и стягивает комбинезон ему на бёдра. — Ох… вау, ты, наверное, знаешь хорошего мастера. 

Он обхватывает член Кита у основания, с интересом трогает украшение в уздечке, и Киту нравится, как вспыхивают его глаза. 

— Я тебя подброшу в салон, — шепчет он и сдирает упаковку с презерватива. — Мастер отличный. Сказал, ощущения будут улёт. Для обоих. 

— Ещё не пробовал? — Мэтт удивлённо вскидывает брови и озорно улыбается. — Как насчёт тест-драйва? 

— Поехали, — ухмыляется Кит и закидывает его ноги себе на плечи. 

Под пульсирующий бит из напольных колонок Кит вбивает Мэтта в смятую постель, и в том же крышесносном ритме Мэтт подмахивает навстречу, впиваясь ногтями ему в спину. 

— Какой же козёл твой бывший! — рычит Кит, целуя его в солёные от слёз губы. 

— Тварь, — согласно стонет Мэтт, прикрывая глаза, и Кит просовывает руку между их животами, чтобы сжать его член. — Ненавижу его… 

— Только скажи, я ему морду набью, — грозится Кит и снова его целует. Под большим пальцем выступают первые горячие капли. — Отметелю так, что на милю не подойдёт. 

— Не надо, — шепчет Мэтт, вздрагивая, и члену Кита в его узкой заднице становится ещё теснее, ещё горячее и ещё слаще, — я уже сам ему отомстил. 

Он кончает, обеими руками вцепившись Киту в волосы, и, когда Кит ещё раз вгоняет ему на всю, кайфово стонет: 

— Ощущения — улёт. 

— Только попробуй, — говорит Кит, снимая фольгу с картонного бокса, — ещё тёплый! 

— Как пахнет! — Мэтт тут же выхватывает кусочек мяса с соусом и стонет от удовольствия. — Потрясающе, никогда не ел такого вкусного карри! 

— Наш повар так готовит, что никакие парни не нужны, — грустновато улыбается Кит и берёт себе комочек риса. 

— Эй. — Мэтт двигается ближе и беззастенчиво укладывает ноги ему на колени. — Ты что, тоже недавно с кем-то расстался? 

— Да. Мой парень меня бросил. — Кит надеется, что звучит не очень жалко, но кому он врёт — ещё две недели назад сидел дома в соплях и заливал горе отстойным виски. — Ему не нравилось, что я работаю курьером. И моя татуировка тоже. 

— Но ведь, — Мэтт трогает его плечо, рассматривает алую чешую дракона и лепестки чёрных роз, — она восхитительная. 

— Ага, — Кит неловко шмыгает носом, — мне тоже нравится. 

— Смотри, план такой, — Мэтт засовывает ему в рот немного мяса и облизывает пальцы, — давай перекусим, а потом… — он выдвигает ящик тумбочки, набитый презервативами, — где-то точно были с усиками. 

— Ты уверен, что хочешь именно этого? — переспрашивает Кит. 

— Шутишь?! Он с ушками! 

Фыркнув, Кит натягивает шлем и откидывается на спину. 

— Ты безумно сексуальный, — шепчет Мэтт, прижавшись к нему, и от того, как он вкладывает пальцы между ягодиц, Кит начинает дышать ещё чаще. — Я хочу, чтобы ты меня при случае трахнул в этом охеренном комбинезоне. 

— Я могу надеть прямо сейчас, — предлагает Кит; последнее слово само собой превращается в стон — Мэтт начинает его растягивать. 

— Нет. — Мэтт поднимает зеркальный визор и целует Кита в нос. — Прямо сейчас я не позволю тебе больше ничего надевать. 

Он подпихивает Киту ещё по подушке под плечи и под поясницу, укладывает его задом к себе на колени, давит головкой на смазанный вход, и Кит гулко стонет в шлем. 

— Твой бывший — полный идиот, — с наслаждением сообщает Мэтт, двигаясь глубже. — И, пожелай ты, я мог бы его в этом убедить. 

— Отметелить? — с надеждой уточняет Кит. 

— Я предпочитаю логические доводы. — Мэтт плавно двигает бёдрами, и Кит жадно подаётся навстречу. — Но отметелить тоже вариант. 

Он прижимается теснее, ложится грудью Киту на грудь и берётся за ушки на шлеме. 

— Расслабься, — шепчет он, влажно целуя Кита в переносицу и брови, — я всё сделаю сам. 

Прикрыв глаза, Кит доверяется его сильным плавным движениям; музыка отдаётся во всём теле, презерватив с усиками — просто улёт, и Кит даже не представлял, что месть бывшему может быть такой невыносимо сладкой. 

— Хочешь, я поеду домой? — сонно спрашивает Кит, устроив голову у Мэтта на плече. 

— Нет, — легко говорит Мэтт, уминая холодный карри из стоящего на кровати бокса, и шлёпает Кита по исцарапанной ягодице, — после этого ты никуда не поедешь. 

— Ладно, — так же легко соглашается Кит. — Утром позвоню своему мастеру. 

Мэтт крепче обнимает его за плечи, и, засыпая, Кит думает, что не зря он отказался сводить татуировку и бросать работу в ресторанчике Ханка. 

С бывшим у него ни разу не было такого классного секса. 

***

— Лифт всё ещё не работает? — спрашивает Кит, потыкав в кнопку. 

— Нет, — Мэтт качает головой, — думаю, ремонтники приедут не раньше полудня. Пойдём пешком. 

Киту не хочется задавать лишних вопросов; ему нравится держать Мэтта за руку, пока они спускаются по лестнице, и целовать его на площадках нравится тоже. 

Между третьим и вторым Мэтт заглядывает через щёлочку в шахту лифта и злорадно улыбается. 

— Пока-пока, милый, — воркует он. 

Изнутри кто-то бьёт по дверям и орёт по-итальянски. Киту достаточно интонаций, чтобы примерно представить содержание гневной тирады. 

— Так там… твой бывший? — недоверчиво спрашивает Кит, когда они выходят из дома на залитую солнцем стоянку. 

— Да, — невинно улыбается Мэтт, — лифт сломал я. Он, видишь ли, напичкан электроникой, а я, так получилось, немного в ней разбираюсь… и я был очень, очень зол. 

От группы поддержки Мэтт отказывается. Кит дожидается его на стоянке, сидя на седле мотоцикла. Голова приятно пустая, и Кит изо всех сил старается не впускать в неё мысли о том, что сейчас они попрощаются и разойдутся, не найдя ни одной причины встретиться снова. 

Распахнув дверь полуподвальной тату-студии, Мэтт немедленно задирает майку. 

— Ничего не видно! — огорчённо заявляет он. — И вставить красивые колечки тоже не разрешили! 

— Всего месяц потерпеть — и сможешь вставить любые, — утешает Кит, рассматривая очертания шариков под пластырями на его сосках. 

— Поможешь выбрать новые? — Мэтт шагает ближе, встаёт между его колен и весело улыбается, глядя сверху вниз. — Только помни, я ужасный бывший. 

Широко улыбнувшись, Кит цепляет его за ворот майки и притягивает ближе. 

— Меня больше волнует, — он понижает голос, и, похоже, Мэтту это нравится, — какой ты настоящий. Поехали, выберем тебе шлем, раз ты теперь мой парень. 

— Я тоже хочу с ушками! — Мэтт хватается за его плечи и запрыгивает на мотоцикл. — И что-нибудь на вынос из вашего ресторанчика! Можно устроить пикник в парке! И ты обещал не снимать комбинезон! 

Кит показывает большой палец и выкручивает газ. Стрелка спидометра падает вправо; Мэтт с воплем восторга прижимается теснее, обнимает за талию, и ощущения — улёт.

_23-24.06.2020_


End file.
